


Video Game Night

by Midnight Song (MidnightMuse234)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/Midnight%20Song
Summary: Hanzo enlists the help of a certain professional gamer in order to beat his stupid cowboy boyfriend at Mario Kart. A McHanzo one-shot request!





	Video Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: https://hanaisnumber1.tumblr.com/  
> :D

********Hanzo was done training for the day, and McCree was supposed to be taking it easy after returning from a mission one day ago.

What better way to relax than to play video games?

That’s what Hanzo thought when Hana had suggested it, but Hanzo never understood that video games could be so… well, competitive. (No wonder Hana was able to make a career out of it before joining MEKA.)

He’d mostly avoided them for his entire life, besides the few times when Genji had guilted him into playing a game, so most video games were still new to Hanzo.

Hanzo had gotten pretty good at playing older games. Amongst those older games was a classic franchise known simply as “Mario Kart”.

The game and the console had been donated to Overwatch by D.Va, of course.

But when Hanzo sat down that evening to play with Jesse, he hadn’t been expecting…  _this._

He stared at the screen which declared that Jesse McCree came in 1st place, and Hanzo Shimada fell into 5th.

Hanzo’s eye twitched. Honestly, how hard was it to beat the stupid cowboy at a video game where all Hanzo had to do was make it to the finish line without crashing?

The final race of the tournament was soon upon them. It was one of the easier tracks, one that Hanzo was familiar with.

The game counted down… 3… 2… 1…

And they were off.

Hanzo focused on taking sharp turns and using his items to strategically slow down the other players. He crossed the finish line at the end of the first lap. He was in sixth and worked his way up to second by the end of the second lap. It was only a matter of time, now, and he would take first.

Just as he rounded a corner, Hanzo slid into first. He had one more lap to go. But then he heard the warning signs of an enemy’s item approaching.

It was the dreaded blue shell.

Hanzo muttered  _shit_  beneath his breath. No worries, he could still come in first. He had Jesse right behind him and a computer just behind Jesse.

The finish line was around another corner.

“Sorry to do this to ya, Hanzo,” Jesse murmured. Hanzo frowned as a red shell hit him and Jesse claimed first place. Hanzo recovered and once again found himself at the finish line just in time to take third place.

Jesse claimed first place for the tournament and Hanzo had barely manage fourth place.

“That was pure luck,” Hanzo muttered to Jesse.

Jesse snorted as the podium appeared on the screen. He took a small sip of the drink sitting on the table in front of him before he answered, “It’s called skill, Hanzo. Had that red shell since the beginning of the second lap and I was just waiting for the right time to use it.”

Skill, _right._  Video games didn’t take skill. Shooting a bow and arrow did, nevermind a stupid gun and stupid Jesse and...

Hanzo huffed and suddenly stood up. “Well, that was fun, but I need to get going.”

Hanzo took off down the hallway.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to be on his heels. “Babe, wait-”

“I’m sorry, I just remembered that I have a meeting tomorrow! I can’t stay up late playing video games!”

Jesse started to run to catch up with Hanzo. “Are you sure-?”

“It’s a very important meeting that I have in the morning, and so I must go to sleep now! I will see you at this time tomorrow!” Hanzo said as he got the door open to his room.

“Okay…?” Jesse blinked as the metal door slid shut in his face.

Hanzo sighed and leaned against the door for a moment. He let his heart slow down before he reached for his phone. He searched for a particular number and then dialled…

* * *

The next morning, Hana Song knocked on Hanzo Shimada’s door. The metal door slid open and Hanzo greeted Hana. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Hana giggled.

“Why don’t you come in…?” Hanzo asked, stepping to the side.

Hana marched in, hearing the door click shut behind her.

“You must be wondering why I asked you here,” Hanzo started.

“You want me to help you beat the cowboy?” Hana asked, a grin on her face.

Hanzo froze. “How did you-?”

“Who do you think taught Jesse how to play?” Hana asked with her hands on her hips. “If you want me to keep it a secret, that’s fine. I’m guessing that’s why you asked me to meet you in your room and not in the lounge?”

Hanzo frowned, searching for an excuse. After a minute, he sighed, shoulders deflating as he said a small, “Yes…”

Hana tilted her head to the side. “No problem, Hanzo! I won’t tell Jesse your secret, you have my word as a pro gamer!”

Hanzo wasn’t sure how strong that promise was, but Hana was very serious about games and she had proven to be loyal to her friends and teammates, so Hanzo took her word.

The two of them made their way to the lounge, careful to avoid the other members of Overwatch on their way there.

* * *

Jesse found Hanzo in the lounge room almost six hours later, Mario Kart all set up and a controller as well as a spot on the couch next to Hanzo waiting for him.

Jesse raised a brow. “You been waitin’ long?”

“No,” Hanzo lied. “Just finished setting up. Are you ready?”

Jesse wasn’t entirely sure what he was walking into, but he sat down next to Hanzo anyway and grabbed the remote.

The first race went entirely according to Hanzo’s plan, and he took first without breaking a sweat. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, who smirked but continued to play cool.

Jesse nodded. “I see how it is. Gettin’ seriously, are we? Why not make things interestin’?”

Hanzo blinked. “Oh? And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

Hanzo smirked. “You have a deal, McCree.”

The second race, Jesse won. The third went to Hanzo.

The last race would be played on Rainbow Road.

Jesse was leaning forward in his seat, eyes focused entirely on the screen. Hanzo was sweating, despite having two wins already in the bag. If this race came to a tie, then they’d have to do a tiebreaker, and Hanzo wasn’t certain that he’d be able to remain focused on the game for that long. He had been lucky, so far, winning the third race if only for a conveniently timed blue shell. Hanzo wasn’t sure if he could actually beat Jesse when it came down to pure skill. Clearly, Jesse had had more training than he had.

The first lap had Hanzo in the lead. The second, Jesse. They were approaching the finish line for their final lap… when the alarm went off and the television shut down.

“Damn,” Jesse cursed, Hanzo muttering a similar word under his breath.

They were left in the red glow of the emergency lights. TVs and other electronics automatically shut off whenever the base was under attack as to not leave any distractions which would discourage the members of Overwatch from taking immediate action… distractions such as video games.

It also allowed all extra power to be rerouted to their defence barrier.

Jesse sighed and stood up. Hanzo placed his controller down on the table and Jesse did the same.

“We’ll have to have a rematch later, Hanzo,” Jesse said.

Hanzo nodded. “Too bad. I was definitely going to win.”

Jesse smirked. “Guess we’ll see later, then.”

“Oh, we will,” Hanzo chuckled. “And you’ll find me being victorious.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then you are a fool, cowboy.”

“Alright, then. How’s about a new competition? First one to the briefing room?”

“You’re on, but I’m the faster runner here, so you have already lost.”


End file.
